


Resistance, Surrender

by SylverStorms



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Clubbing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, First Dates, Mutual Pining, where one night of fun made them fall for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverStorms/pseuds/SylverStorms
Summary: After her one night with Emma, Becca found that she couldn't stop thinking about the infuriating newcomer. Wanting the feelings associated with the girl to go away, she tries the tactic of 'drink and forget'. But with the object of her latent interest right there, not everything goes as planned. But maybe, in the end, it's all for the better.Alternatively; alcohol and suppressed emotions leading to an unexpected, unofficial first date.





	Resistance, Surrender

 

 

**[Becca]**

She didn’t know what was happening.  _Why_  it was happening. Whatever transpired that one night between them had been a one-time thing for comfort and nothing more, she’d already established that. There was nothing more she wanted from Emma.

 

And yet. Her eyes couldn’t pull away from her all night.

 

It was just- the way the club’s lights reflected on her wavy brown hair, making it shine in an unearthly glow. It was just the exact shade of cherry-red lipstick that she’d worn that night, before Becca licked it off of her, it was the way she threw her head back and laughed with her friends, exposing the skin of her slender neck and more memories the blonde chased down through another glass of Vodka with mint and lime. Meanwhile, Becca’s plaything, -date, means of passing time,  _whatever_ \- for the night, was an annoying background noise by her ear, talking nonsense she didn’t understand and didn’t much care for because she was  _busy_.

 

And wasn’t Chris leaning a bit too close to Emma after that last cocktail?

 

Her line of sight was broken when Chad -Brad, what was his name, anyway?- did the exact same thing with her. Only going a step further, throwing a too-large arm around her waist and pressing unwanted lips to her neck. His wasn’t the ones she wanted on her.

 

_Not hers._

 

The thought hit Becca like a speeding truck, locking her body up. “Stop.” she said. He didn’t hear her -or did he?- instead he continued. “ _Stop_.” she pushed at his chest. He tried to pull her closer. First and last mistake.

 

Half a second later, her heel was stomping down on his toes and both hands pushing with all their strength. It had the desired effect. The muscly football player toppled over along with his stool, a mess on the club’s polished floor as Becca was already walking away from the scene, knuckles white around her purse.

 

…

 

 

Becca was too stressed out to drive, and frankly had quite a bit to drink, so instead of her stark white Mercedes, she found herself walking absently towards the park past the point it was parked. Maybe that could give her the peace of mind she sought.

 

Barely a dozen steps in, and the sound of heels behind her gave her pause. She knew who it was before she turned, before a soft hand curled around her elbow and made her turn. And how  _dare_  she intrude upon her thoughts again-

 

But the sight of her hazel eyes disarmed Becca.

 

Emma reluctantly let go, but she didn’t step back. Instead, her lips, so red, curved into a small smile. “Hey, thought you might like some company.”

 

 _No_. Was Becca’s first thought.  _I want nothing from you._ The words made it to the tip of her tongue, where they died. Interpreting her silence the way she wanted, Emma boldly reached forward this time, taking her hand and leading her quietly. Becca could focus on little other than the beating of her heart in her ears and the sheer warmth where their hands were connected compared to how cold the rest of her felt.

 

Becca had never visited this place despite being a regular at the club adjacent to it, yet Emma seemed right at home, effortlessly navigating the way to its heart. She only stopped and motioned for the blonde to wait a few minutes, then she was back with two small ice-creams in her hands, handing the first cone to her.

 

The self-proclaimed queen of campus crossed her arms and eyed it warily. “It looks like a rainbow threw up all over.”

 

Emma had the audacity to grin at that. God, how beautiful could one person get? It was  _infuriating_. “That’s the best part.” Becca took it if only to focus on anything other than her. If it proved surprisingly good on the first lick… well. That was her secret to keep and Emma would never be allowed to know.

 

Emma, who looked so happy with her iced cone, walking slowly beside her, past the soft, dim lights framing the pathways and leading further in, to a pond illuminated by the moon in all its beauty. Fireflies buzzed around its flowery sides and Becca’s eyes took in the tiny lights, the calming sound of flowing water, the floorboards of the wooden bridge they now stood on creaking slightly under their weight. Emma was done with her ice-cream first, and seemed to lean over the railing looking for something.

 

“Keep doing that and I may be tempted to push you in.” Becca only half-joked.

 

Emma, though, had always been completely unfazed by her attitude. “Yes! Found ‘em” she smiled that smile again, that sent the echo of the fireflies’ buzzing straight to Becca’s stomach. “Look over there.” She motioned Becca closer, pointing to some small moving shadows by the tall glass on one side. Emma broke the remains of her cone and dropped them in the water. Soon, the shadows stepped into the light to reveal small ducks, quacking very quietly at the midnight snack. “Cuties…” Emma admired and Becca could only do the same with her own cone, if only to prolong her happiness.

 

 _What has she done to you…_ The queen of campus, feeding baby ducks at midnight next to the pretty nerd of a newcomer. How the mighty had fallen. …In more ways than one.

 

It was a while of silence until the yellow furballs decided it was time for sleep, moving their fluffy behinds back to their nest. Emma turned around, facing Becca. Both of them considerably more sober now, she seemed… tired. “I saw what happened at the club. I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry some people don’t know what 'stop’ means?” Becca almost wavered. They were close, their arms touching. She wanted to move away as much as she needed to be closer. “I have no need for a pity party, so why don’t you go back to your nerd friends. I’m sure Chris will be glad to press all over you again.” Becca used her poison to hide her vulnerability.

 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t like that.” Emma challenged back, that fire in her hazel eyes that drew Becca in, in the first place. To this dangerous thing, to fantasizing about her long before she knew what she felt like, tasted like.

 

They were about the same height, but Becca now towered over her in taller heels, and used it to her advantage to pin Emma against the railing. “You’ve no idea what I would  _like_ right now.”

 

“Yeah? Why don’t you show me.” Emma pushed. So Becca showed her.

 

Before she could talk herself out of it, before she even knew what she was doing, she was leaning in, letting Emma’s flowery perfume wash over her as she pressed her lips to her neck, just the way she remembered had made her arch and sigh into her ear that night. She sucked softly at the spot just under her ear, and Emma dug her nails into her waist as she pulled her ever closer.

 

Becca felt dizzy for an entirely different reason than alcohol now, slowing down to get her spinning world back into order. Her cheek brushed against Emma’s as she drew back, just enough to see the flush over her gorgeous face, the growing black of her eyes.

 

Slowly, they both leaned in, until their lips barely brushed…-

 

“Emmaaaaaa!!” The voice of those stupid idiots the girl insisted on calling 'friends' rang like a shrill alarm. Becca pulled away through gritted teeth, just in time for the drunken group to stumble into the clearing. “Emma! We looked everywhere for you~ Oh and Becca is here too. Hi and bye, Becca, we got to go~” Chris spoke, somehow slurring every single word to oblivion. If there was an award for most irritating person of the year, the blonde would _gladly_ give it to him to shove it up his... -shelves.

 

Emma threw her a sympathetic glance and a meaningful look over her shoulder as she got dragged away.

 

Becca slapped a hand over her face. Counted to twenty.  _Idiots. Morons. Bafoons. Idiots._

 

Her nerves translated directly into her driving on the way back home. Everything was to blame; the damn red lights slowing her fast car, the idiots ruining everything, the park and how cozy she got with the newcomer.  _Emma_. It was an unhealthy obsession, but it would go away, she told herself. Becca was a vain creature by design and obsessed over pretty things often. She’d find something prettier and this burning feeling would be gone.

 

At home and in her queen-sized bed, she didn’t allow herself to picture Emma's face as she went to sleep.

 

Her dreams, however, were a different story. Filled with soft sighs of her name under a full moon and the prettiest pair of hazel eyes.

 

 


End file.
